South Park: A New Game
South Park: A New Game is an open-world video game that is a based on South Park: A New Era. It over views all of the enemies that the boys faced through-out the series like Red Russian Robot, Jason Voorhees, Ross, Richard Wallyston, Scott Tenorman, Mecha-Streisand 2.0 exc. The Game is for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. Gameplay Introduction It starts with the boys hanging out at the bus stop and Kyle and Cartman doing their usual arguing. Then Andrew, looking extremely scared, runs over to talk to Stan and the others telling him that his brother Ross and Trent Boyett escaped from juvenile hall. knowing that both of them are the toughest kids they know, they have to find away to stop them. The bus comes and takes them to their school. When they get to the school, a bunch of cops are there, and they say that a bunch of armed kids escaped from juvenile hall and held hostage a bunch of teachers and students. Andrew convices Stan, Kyle, and Cartman that they should go in there and fight them and find and free their friends. Mission One: The School You first fight a bunch of non-armed juvenile deliquents til you reach the main hall where you find Keillor, Georgia, Red, Laurie and Wendy tied up. Stan asked them whats going on. Wendy says that the whole school was attacked and held them hostage. They explained that Ross and Trent are in-charge of all of this. Kyle finds a few scissors that they use as weapons. Wendy tells the boys to go to the restrooms, thats were they heard Ross and Trent ran off to after they had other kids tie them up. The boys then start to fight juvenile deliquents armed with pocket knifes. Once they reached the Restrooms, They face up against Josh from the episode Toilet Paper. After defeating him from his tipiing battle, Cartman starts kicking him in the balls trying to get him to talk. Josh says that Ross and Trent went to the Science Room to get lighters, lighter fluid and sulfuric acid. The boys head out to Mr. Adler's woodshop class room. Then you go of and start killing a few groups of juvenile delinquents armed with pencils and pocket knives. When you reach the woodshop class room, you find Mr. Adler tied up and go up against Romper Stomper from Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000. After defeating Romper Stomper, Romper Stomper gives up and says that Trent and Ross ran off to the Cafeteria. Then you Unlock a new weapon, which is fireball shooter, and Stan gets his special ability, which is throwing flaming kives in a whirlwind. The boys then fight off a bunch of juvy kids armed with pocket knives and fire extinguishers. When the boys reach the Cafeteria, they find most of the kids their including Clyde, Craig, Timmy, Butters, Jimmy, Kevin, Jeffrey, and Juan. Then Butters warns the boys that its a trap and Trent Boyett pops out and knocks Cartman out with a skateboard. Then you have to fight Trent but half way through the fight, he calls out Darth Chef which is stronger than Trent. After Darth Chef is defeated, Trent escapes and says that this isn't the last you see me. Andrew and Kenny free the hostages and ask whats going on. Clyde says that Trent and Ross are trying to take over the town, using the school as a diversion and that they are planning to burn down the school. Cartman then gains consciousness and gets pissed off. Stan tells Cartman that he should stay in the cafeteria. Juan volunteers to come with them to stop Trent and Ross. Then you Unlock the playable character, Juan, and then Andrew finds a gun on the ground which is his special ability. Jimmy then tells them that they should go to the Gym, thats were they set up all of the lighter fluids, sulfuric acid and explosives. Then Stan, Kyle, Andrew, and Juan go and start fighting their way through juvy kids with fire extinguishers, pocket knives and guns. When you reach the Gym, you find Kenny tied up over Sulfuric Acid with the whole school tied up about to watch him die, with over 50 juvy kids armed with guns and Trent and Ross about to cut the rope. Andrew yells out to Ross saying let him go dickwad. Ross then order orders the juvy kids to kill them. After the boys defeat the juvy kids, Then they start to fight Ross and Trent, but half way through the fight. they have another 50 juvy kids to attack them. After defeating Ross and Trent, The police arrest them and all of the juvy kids. Then both Trent and Ross admitt that the whole thing was planned out by Scott Tenorman. Mission Two: The Hospital Later, Kenny/Mysterion had a Coon and Friends Meeting about what happend. Then an explosions go off in the neighbor hood. As Mysterion, The Black One, Human Kite, and Toolshed, you see that an explosion went off caused by Scott Tenorman and the Ginger Kids. A letter is found by Human Kite that says if you don't bring Eric Cartman to Scott, he will destroy the entire town. Then you start to fight of ginger kids down the streets til you get to Cartman's house. You try to get Cartman to come out but he's not home. Liane crying, explains that Eric is in Hellpass Hospital. Then you have to run across South Park to get to Hellspass Hospital. They go see Cartman in a room hooked up to life support and the doctor explains that he's in a coma. Right there, The hospital is attacked by ginger kids and the power goes off. Then Coon and Friends go off to find the back up generator so every patient in the Hospital dosen't die, including Cartman. So they go down the sewers a fight one or two crockodiles. Once you reach the back-up generators, the power turns on. You go back to the Hospital but all of the doctors and nurses are gone. The TV mysteriously turns on with Scott Tenorman warning you if you call the cops or get near Cartman, the hospital will explode. It shows that Cartman is located in the emergency room. You have to fight a bunch of ginger kids down the hall til you reach the elevator. When you get to the elevator, you go to the 2nd floor and fight you way to the emergency room. Before you enter the room, use Stan's hammer throwing ability to take out the camera in the room and and enter the room. When you enter the room you discover that Cartman is gone and have to go up against CopperCab from Youtube. After you defeat CopperCab, Scott appears on the television saying that it was a trap and they triggered the bomb and they have 5 minutes to get out. When you get out of the building, the hospital blows up, luckly no one was in the hospital at the time. Then you Unlocked a new ability for Kyle using a Jewish Star Shuriken. Scott then says they are located outside of town. You also unlock Mysterion for Kenny, The Black One for Andrew, Toolshed for Stan, and The Human Kite for Kyle. Mission Three: The Wall The boys go out side of town were they meet up with the owner of Cit y Wok, Tuong Lu Kim, who is building a great wall of South Park. You first have to defeat the mongolian away from the wall until Tuong Lu Kim is done. Then a bunch of ginger kids armed with guns show up starting to shoot at the boys. The boy have to fight all of the ginger kids and find the location of Scott to save Cartman. Then Kyle, Stan, and Andrew then question why the hell their helping Cartman anyways. Then they ignore it and just continue their mission. When they found, Scott Tenorman, Cartman was tied up, conscious and out of his coma for some reason, and start to fight Scott. Halfway through the battle with Scott, he summons Carrot Top, who is extremely buff, to attack the boys. After defeating Carrot Top, you finish off Scott Tenorman. You then Unlock Kenny's ability to throw rock-hard frozen waffles at enemies. Scott attempts to run off but then Kyle uses his shuriken to slow him down and trip. Scott then tell them that they are too late, explaining that he planted bombs all over South Park and connected to a timer in Stark's Pond. Kenny then calls this as a job for Coon and Friends. Mission Four: The Lake Butter's as Professor Chaos decides to join the boys dressed-up as Coon and Friends, replacing Andrew who was grounded for not telling his parents where he was. From Andrew's House, they fight their way to the Bus Stop where they meet up with Cartman as the Coon. Mysterion, thinking that the Coon is going to try to stop Coon and Friends, Tell the Coon to fuck off and go home. The Coon then says,"Fuck you Keeenny!" and says that he WAS gonna warn them but decides not to. Mysterion then threats the Coon to tell them or will tell his mom that he got an F on his math test. Coon then gives up than tell them to not go to Starks Pond. The Gingers planned something there but not sure what. Human Kite, being a smartass says,"No shit Cartman, the timer for the bombs is located there". Cartman says, "No not that, I mean something that they plan to use against you". After The Coon warns you, you continue to head up to Starks Pond while a bunch of ginger kids armed with snow balls come up and attack you. After that, You head up to Stark's Pond and Professor Chaos whines continuously about it being dark and scarey. A ginger kid pops out from the fog in Starks Pond and calls a out bunch of other ginger kids. There, you keep fighting ginger kids till a ginger kid yells out, "HE ESCAPED!". From the water in Starks Pond, pop up Jason Voorhees from "Friday the 13th" and "Jason Marks the Day Two Parter". A bunch of Ginger kids try to run away from him but are kill, and chopped to pieces by Jason. Then you start to battle Jason by using Human Kite's ability to fly over Jason and use his Star Shuriken to knock his machete out of his hand and start attacking him until he pushed everyone out of his way and stuning everyone and he walks over to pick up his weapon. Keep doing this repeatedly until you get his HP points to 0. Then Jason, walks up and picks up Mysterion by the neck and chokes him until he passes out and He throws him on the ground and cuts his head off. Toolshed yells out,"OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENNY" and Human Kite replys,"YOU F*CKING BASTARD!". Professor Chaos then screams and tries to run away until Andrew shows up holding a rocket launcher which he uses to shoot at Jason and kills him. Andrew unlocks the ability of using rocket launchers. You unlock the character Butters and Professor Chaos as a playable characters. Butters finds the timer tied to Jason but turns out that the timer is really a cooking timer but has a message on the back telling them that the real timer for the bomb is located at a Warehouse just out side of South Park on the other side of town. Mission Five: The Warehouse Mission Six: The Mansion Mission Seven: The Town Playable Characters Stan Marsh One of the first four playable characters in the game. Has the special ability to throw flaming knives in a whirlwind. He can transform into Toolshed and his special ability is throwing flaming hammers and using hand drills. Andrew One of the first four playable characters in the game. Has the ability to use an MK47. He can transform into The Black One and glide through the air and give himself and Team members and additional +20 HP. He also unlocks an ability of using rocket launchers in Mission Four. Kyle Broflovski One of the first four playable characters in the game. He has the ability to throw Jewish Star Shuriken and use a chainsaw. He can transform as The Human Kite and Glide across the sky and shoot lazers out of his eyes. Eric Cartman One of the first four playable characters in the game. Has an ability to cause an earthquake by jumping up and down. He can transform into Officer Cartman which has the ability to manipulate enemies by saying "RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAH" and they fight on your side for 20 second. He can also transfrom into The Coon and scratch people with his claws. Kenny McCormick Unlockable Character in Mission Two: The Hospital as Mysterion. He has the ability to respawn every 5 minutes. He can also throw rock hard frozen waffles. He has a few firecrackers which stun his enemies. Juan Garcia Unlockable Character in Mission One: The School after Cartman get a concusion. Has an ability to cause a tornado and kill everything he touches. Butters Stotch Unlockable Character in Mission Four: The Lake. He also immediately unlocks as Professor Chaos with the special ability of causing lighting striking on enemies. Craig Tucker Clyde Donovan Jeffrey Smith Category:Games